Words I couldn't Say
by Simply Unknown
Summary: Just a songfic about Amanda and kyrian. Really short.


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the Dark-Hunters series or the characters of Kyrian and Amanda. I also don't own the song Words I Couldn't Say. That song is owned by Rascal Flatts.

_Note:_this scene takes place after Kyrian returns home. Amanda has just told Kyrian she loves him, and he is feeling guilty that he can't tell her his feelings.

Kyrian's POV

I entered my study and slammed the door. **Hard!** It wasn't the most mature thing in the world to do, especially since I was over 2000 years old. But I didn't care. Part of me was yelling to go back to her, to damn the consequences. To hold her close and never let her go.

But I couldn't. Desiderius was still on the loose and I couldn't let Amanda get hurt. I loved her too much for that. Trying to focus on anything else, I turned on the radio.

A gentle guitar solo came on. I stifled a groan; I hate country music. But I felt too depressed to change the station, so I sank into my desk chair and tried to ignore it.

_In a book, in the box _

_In the closet_

_In a line in a song _

_I once heard_

_In a moment on the front porch_

_Late one June,_

_In a breath inside a whisper_

_Beneath the moon._

As much as I tried to ignore them, the words sank into my mind. Who had left the damn radio on a country station? The answer came to me in an instant. Nick. I would find a way to make the guy pay later.

_There it was at the _

_Tip of my fingers._

_There it was on the _

_Tip of my tongue._

At those words, I stopped to listen. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn that the song was talking about me. Love, after all these centuries, was back in my life. At the tip of my fingers, on the tip of my tongue.

_There you were and _

_I had never been that far,_

_There it was the whole world_

_Wrapped inside my arms, _

_And I let it all slip away..._

Okay, now I felt really confused. Were the Fates so bored that they were torturing me with this? What did I do to deserve this?

_What do I do now_

_That you're gone_

_No back-up plan, no second chance,_

_And no one else to blame._

_All I can hear in the _

_Silence that remains_

_Are the words I _

_Couldn't say._

The world was against me tonight. This simple song was reminding me of all I had lost. And I did have no one to blame but myself. Despite all my protests of keeping Amanda and her twin safe from the Daimons, my heart knew. I was just a coward. I couldn't say those three simple words, I love you.

_There's a rain_

_That will never stop fallin'._

_There's a wall that_

_I've tried to take down._

_What I should've said_

_just wouldn't pass my lips._

_So I held back and now_

_We come to this. _

_And it's too late now..._

"I should've told her," I muttered to myself. I could still hear what she said as I was zipped into Tate's bag. "I love you, Kyrian." Ever since Theone betrayed me, I thought no one would ever say those words to me again. Now, after all this time, I found some one who love me, and I was to cowardly to admit my feelings.

A former Greek prince and general, afraid of his own feelings! My men would have laughed at the very thought. But here I was, sitting alone, miserable because I couldn't trust. Not after Theone.

_What do I do now_

_That you're gone_

_No back-up plan, no second chance,_

_And no one else to blame._

_All I can hear in the _

_Silence that remains_

_Are the words I _

_Couldn't say._

Amanda. She was still imprinted into my mind as well as my heart. Her smooth Southern drawl, those blue eyes that seemed to gaze into my very soul. The soft skin, the way she responded so openly to my touch, to my kisses. I had never had such a passionate lover, but that wasn't the only thing I loved about her.

I admired the way she tried to remain calm in a situation, like being mistaken for her sister and kidnapped by a Daimon, not to mention being handcuffed to me. Her intelligence, her ability to stand up to me, her strength. If only she had been born in Ancient Greece.

_Should have found a way_

_To tell you how I felt._

_Now the only one I'm _

_Telling is myself._

_What do I do now_

_That you're gone_

_No back-up plan, no second chance,_

_And no one else to blame._

_All I can hear in the _

_Silence that remains_

_Are the words I _

_Couldn't say._

The song had finally ended, but the words wouldn't leave my head. I switched off the radio, but the music still played on in my mind. "I love you, Amanda," I whispered to the silent room. Then I headed to my oen bed to try and sleep. Alone.


End file.
